The Son of Artemis
by TheMidnightElite
Summary: After a fateful event Artemis now has a son. When he is found what will happen? What do the gods have in store for him? Adopted from TheSilentOne02. The first three chapters belongs to him :)
1. How it all started

**3rd person P.O.V:** It was a normal night for everybody in New York. Nobody would notice the women walking down the road carrying a blue bundle. She was sad for what she was about to do to the child." _I'm sorry Perseus, but if Zeus found out about you then he would try to kill you." _thought Artemis as she carried her son away. She remembered what her uncle did to her. **Flashback:**_" It was just like any other day for Artemis. She was celebrating with her hunters in the was taking a walk when suddenly, a man, grabbed her from behind and knocked her out. When she woke up she found herself naked with ichor all over the floor. She quickly remembered what happened last night and then started to get sick. She quickly flashed herself some clothes on and teleported back to the hunt. She quickly ran into her tent, ignoring all the weird glances from her hunters. She quickly used her powers to see if she was what she thought she was and found out the horrible truth. She was pregnant with a child that was five weeks old. _**Flashback end.**(how's that for the first flashback in this story?) After Artemis found out she was pregnant she decided to take a break from the hunt and deal with the child. When the child was born Artemis knew she couldn't take care of him so Now, here she is taking her child to an orphanage to be raised. When Artemis arrived at the doorstep she created a necklace and wrapped it around Percy's neck. Artemis then knocked on the door and placed Percy on the ground, with note on him telling the orphanage his name was Perseus. Artemis then flashed away thinking "_I hope we see each other again Perseus."_

**Sally P.O.V: **I was enjoying a cup of coffee when all of a sudden I hear knocking on the door. I put my coffee on the table and walk to the door. When I opened it I say a child with a note on it. I picked up the infant and read the note. _"Please_ _take care of him, his name is Perseus"_ read the note. I then closed the door behind me a then placed Perseus on the couch. The other children were asleep so I quietly walked to an open room and placed Perseus down in the bed. _" Perseus is a mouthful how about Percy?" _I thought as I tucked him in. The I let the room whispering "Goodnight Percy."


	2. I'm captured by a group of girls

Time skip 12 years

**Percy P.O.V: **It was just like evey other day for me and the other kids at the orphanage. I ws sitting inside struggling to do homework while everyone else was outside playing or watching t.v. When all of a sudden Sally walked in." Whats wrong?" I asked Sally "Someone wants to see you Percy"said Sally "alright Im coming." she then gave me a nod and walked out. After the door closed I got up and started to clean up my room. Opps, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Perseus, but everyone just calls me Percy, because its easier. I have silver eyes with a ring of sea green around the pupil and messy midnight hair with a hint of auburn. My mother left me here, beacaue she couldnt take care of me, at least thats what Sally says. Anyway, after I cleaned up my room I went outside to see a large man waiting outside of my room."hello there Percy." said the man pulling back his hood. When I saw his face, what shocked me was that he had only one eye." come hear I got something for you." said the man smiling at me with sharp teeth."Ummmm, no thanks." I said running to the window and jumping out of it." Hey! come back her you little brat!" yell the man. I kept on running until I thought I lost him. After walking back I decided to take a walk in the woods. See, whenever Im deppresed or bored I always go into the forest for a walk, because It calms my mind for some strange reason. While waking I felt the wind blowing and leaves rustling. I then relized that someone was following so I turned armound and then I blacked out.

**Random Hunters P.O.V: **We found a boy wandering around the woods so we decided to follow him. We were hoping tree to tree followng him when he suddenly stopped. _"He cant know were here, he didnt see us". _Our lieutenant, Zoe also relized and then greaabed her hunting knife and ran up to him. When he turned around, she hitted him with the but of the knife. "Come on girls, lets take him to Lady Artemis" said Zoe "What! but he is a _boy_" said Phoebe. " well we cant turn him into a jackaloepe so lets take him to Lady Artemis so she could change him" I said there was a nod of approvale from Zoe so we quickly wrapped him in rope and took him back to the site. When we arrived at the site we decided to tie him to a tree until Lady Artemis returned from her duties. We all quickly washed up and decided to sleep until Lady Artemis returned.


	3. I'm a son of Artemis?

**Percy P.O.V: **When darkness over took me I saw a man sitting on a throne made of human bones. He looked very pale, like he was never outside, and with onyx eyes." Hello there Perseus" said the man. I stared at him with wide eyes, because I never told anyone my full name other than a few people. "How do you know my name?" I man then chuckles at my question and says "well I am your uncle after all." sad the man, claiming he was my uncle. I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes," If you were my uncle then where were you when I was sent to the orphanage?" I said my uncle." I couldn't because I didn't know you were born until after you were sent to the orphanage.," said the man sadly." Anyways I should probably introduce myself, my name is Hades." said the man. I stared at him and said "Umm ok, so what do you want with me? "Well I want to be your patron," said Hades," if that's ok with you.""Umm sure." I said. He smiled and got up from his throne and waked up to me. He placed a finger on my forehead and then I woke and the first thing I noticed was that I was tied to a tree."_Ok, now where the hell am I?" _I thought. I looked around my surroundings and realized that I was in a campsite. "Where the hell am I?" I said out loud, "Your in our camp _boy._" said a voice above me. I looked up and saw a girl of about 14 or 15 sitting on a branch. "Umm, could you untie me from this tree?" I asked politely. "Wait for our mistress and then we will see." she said. Then I turned my attention to the crowd of girls walking to me and I noticed a girl of around 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes. "_She looks like me"_ I thought, but quickly snapped out of it when she started talking to me." What's your name _boy_" she said boy like it was venom in her mouth. "Ummm, Percy" I said she heard my name her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

**Artemis P.O.V: **I don't believe what's front of me is my child, the one I sent to that orphanage. I knew he looked familiar when I saw his eyes. "Release him girls" I said to hunt. They looked at me with shock, but did as they were told and he was released I said, "go to your tents girls, I want to talk with this boy" I said. They looked at me with more shock than before, but they did as they were told. "Follow me Perseus." when I said his full name his eyes widened "how do you know my full name?" he asked. "Ill tell you if you follow me. "Alright." I pulled him up and turned into my 21 year old form and went to my we got in I gestured for him to sit down "So first off let me introduce myself, my name is Artemis" I said, "Like, as in the Artemis in Greek Mythology?" he asked. "Yes." I replied "Well, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet or a jackalope." he said. "That's because, your my son" I said softly so it was barely audible, but he heard it. "Wait, I'm your son?" He asked uncertain. "Yes you are my son Perseus" I said a bit louder. "THEN WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME AT THAT ORPHANAGE?" roared Percy, "please listen to me Percy, If I didn't leave you there you could have died from your uncle or worse." I said a the brink of tears. "Fine, but who is my father?" "Poseidon." I said, barely holding back my tears from the painful memory. "Well, what do you want with me?" asked Percy, "Percy would you join the hunt with me?" I asked him; afraid I might lose him again. "Fine...mom" said Percy when he said mom I felt my heart swell with happiness. "Well, welcome to the hunt Perseus." I said and then hugged him and whispered into his ear "thank you"

**A/N: SO that is all TheSilentOne02 wrote. I will write the rest of the story. :D I hope you like what she wrote ad I will be posting a new chapter soon! OHHH AND DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THE REST OF THE PLOT! Have a wonderful day guys. :)**


	4. Explanations

**A/N So this is the first chapter that I am writing. SilentOne02 wrote the ones previous. I just adopted this. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story! And I want to thank everyone who followed/favorited this story! If you guys have any suggestions tell me in a review or PM I would be happy to hear them :D Have a wonderful day!**

**Percy's POV**

I left Arte-I guess my mom's tent. I was so confused. If she was really the Greek goddess Artemis then wasn't she supposed to be a maiden goddess? I may only be twelve but I am pretty sure if you are a maiden you are not supposed to have children. I looked around and saw a couple girls' heads sticking out of the flaps of the tent. They were all giving me dirty looks. I felt uncomfortable so I turned around and went back into mom's tent. She looked up from her lap and when she saw me. I saw her eyes brighten slightly.

"Is there anything you need Perseus?" she asked me.

"Well, I was wondering why the girls out there were giving me dirty looks. Also call me Percy." She looked like she was in thought before she responded.

"Oh, well, these girls are very special. They are my hunters. They are a group of women who have been hurt or just despise men. Part of their oath to join me was to swear off men, in return I give them my blessing, they get skilled at archery and they become immortal unless they fall in battle." I nodded. "I guess I should probably tell them. Just stay in here, I'll go talk to them." I nodded. She stood up and ruffled my hair before she left the tent.

**Artemis's POV**

Now this was going to be difficult to explain. I stood up and ruffled Perse-, Percy's, hair. I stood by the fire and whistled. The girls came out of their tent hesitantly. When they saw he wasn't here they loosened up a bit. I sat down on a log around the fire. I took a deep breath but before I could even speak all of the hunters started shooting questions at me. "Who is he?" "Why is there a _boy_ in our camp?" "Did you turn him into a jackalope?"

"Ladies. Please stop talking; I will explain." Once they quieted down I took a deep breath. I took one more look around before I looked at my feet. "That boy's name is Perseus. He is my son." The group was in a stunned silence. I took another deep, shaky, breath. "Poseidon." A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't say it. I looked up and all the girls were giving me worried glances. Zoë came over and tried comforting me. "Poseidon took advantage of me. Twelve years ago. I had Perseus shortly after. I didn't want Zeus to find out because he would kill him. I didn't want my baby boy to be killed. I took him to an orphanage. That's why I was gone a couple of months. No one knows of his existence. I don't even think Poseidon does. Please. Girls, please try to treat him nicely. I want to keep him close. I think I'm going to have him stay with the hunt." At some point during my talk I started crying. I wiped my tears. I looked into the faces of every girl there. They looked upset but they also had understanding looks.

"Don't worry milady. We will be civil." Zoë said encouragingly. I sniffled before standing up.

"Girls it's late. Head to bed." The girls got up wordlessly and headed to their tent. When everyone was gone I went into my own tent and found Perseus sleeping in a sitting position against the edge of my tent. I couldn't help but smile. I lifted him up; he was light for someone his age. I put him on my bed cushion and then summoned another for myself. I was really glad Perseus found me.


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

GUYS I AM SO SORRY…..I haven't posted in like two months because things got really really busy and I fell horrible and I will have a chapter up no later then Monday and I love you all and I am so sorry and thank you to all the new followers!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND SORRY AGAIN!


	6. Maybe I'm not so alone

**A/N SO Sorry for the delay! I feel horrible! I have to say thank you to all the readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters. I have to say I love you all and thank you so much..NOTICE:**

**The poll On my profile is closed! This is now a Percy/Zoë fic! **

**OH Also I love suggestions, but if you harass me and tell me what to do, or if every time I say I will consider it and you tell me that I NEED to put it in the story I will not consider your ideas. So If you want your ideas to be considered do not tell me what to do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful PJO series no matter how much I would like Percy to be mine…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Artemis's POV**

I woke up and could see the sun low in the sky. I looked over to the bed cushion on the opposite side of the tent. Percy was gone. Panic started to rise within me; I quickly took deep breaths to calm myself down. I stood up and walked briskly out of my tent. I saw the girls around the campfire…and no Percy. _Where could he have gone? _I looked closer and noticed that one of the girls was missing. Where is Phoebe?

I walked passed the campfire and through the woods. As I was walking a=I heard voices. Before I could stop myself I was at the edge of a clearing. There was a downed tree and sitting upon the tree was Phoebe and Percy.

"-Warm up to you eventually. You are our mistress's son. I remember when I first joined the hunt. I think they just take awhile before they get closer to you. If you ever need anyone just know I am here." Percy nodded and threw his arms around her. I vaguely remember Phoebe's story. She is on of the oldest hunters besides Zoë. I believe the man that was the reason for her to join killed her little brother in front of her. She was a basket case for a very long time. I guess this is helping her fill the void that the murderer left her with.

I'm glad Percy has someone though. I turned around and walked silently back to the camp. When I sat down the hunters gave me sympathetic looks. I didn't need this. I coped with this problem years ago. I don't need them giving me these looks.

"I'm going hunting." I said as I stood up. The hunters stood as well. "Alone." I added. They looked around at each other but reluctantly sat back down. I grabbed my quiver and bow and set off into the woods.

**Percy's POV**

I threw my arms around Phoebe's neck. It feels so good knowing I'm not alone. I have always had Sally, and now I'm being thrust into this new world, where Greek gods exist. It's good to know I have someone.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I get that you know its hard joining a new group, especially if they are hell-bent on hating you, but no one else has made an effort." A single tear dropped down Phoebe's face.

"Percy, you have to understand. Everyone here has been affected badly in some way by a man. That is why they are skeptical to trust you. They were betrayed and are scared."

"But why don't you hate me?"

"There was this man. He towered over me, by a foot at least. He broke into my home while my mom was at the market. When I heard the crash I ran to my little brother's room, Jason. I held him in my arms. He was about eight to my sixteen. I was trying to calm him down because the crash scared him." As she was saying this she went into a sort of trance. Her eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular, but you could see the fear and pain in them. "I heard stomping up the steps. I heard him looking through the other rooms. He got to Jason's and he saw us, and he got this scary grin on his face, and a crazed look in his emerald eyes. I tried sheltering Jason, but the man let out this horrible laugh, 'trying to save your brother? Don't count on it.' I tried backing away but my back hit the wall. The man walked closer and closer, and I felt my stomach drop with every footstep.

"When he got close he crouched down and breathed heavily in my face, 'Say goodbye you worthless wench.' And he ripped Jason out of my arms. He," She was sobbing at this point. I walked over and hugged her, "Thanks." She said as she wiped her tears.

"You don't have to finish. Just thank you so much for being here for me. I would love to be your little brother." We were still hugging. We pulled apart and she had a smile on her face. She wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Thank you." Phoebe stood up. "We should head back to the campfire." I nodded and she walked back towards camp. I trailed behind her. I hope I can make Phoebe proud. I understand loss of little siblings. While I was in the orphanage you get so close to everyone, when they start to leave it hurts. I followed her the rest of the way in silence.

**I know. It was a crappy chapter, it was more of a filler chapter…I hope you guys still like it! Seriously though I love you guys so much. Thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing and follow-ing my story. I hope I don't disappoint! ALSO HAVE YOU HOH? Any who….if you need me, ya know where to find me :) **


End file.
